Women who have light brown, blonde, or gray hair often desire eyebrows and eyelashes that are darker in color. They have a number of options including dyeing lashes and brows with permanent hair color or using products that apply temporary color such as mascara and brow products. The latter exhibits wear that typically lasts from 4 to 12 hours. While such products are generally effective, they do exhibit drawbacks such as smudging or wearing away with water, tears, or perspiration. In addition, the pigments typically used often provide a more matte color rather than the high color intensity desired by consumers. Consumers especially desire high intensity black or black/brown in their lash color. This is often difficult to achieve with currently available cosmetic pigments. For example, carbon black is well known to provide high intensity color. However, it is difficult to formulate with carbon black in its native state because the particles are very small and typically exhibit polarity and a somewhat sheer color that doesn't provide maximum color intensity. While it is known to treat carbon black pigments to enhance their formulation efficacy, in some cases the treatment provides particles that are even more sheer.
Accordingly, there is a need for pigmented compositions to color keratinous materials such as eyelashes or eyebrows that have longer lasting color and reduced smudging and wear away, preferably wear that lasts from one to three days. In addition, there is a need to have such color compositions exhibit an intensity of color that satisfies consumers and also provides some longevity.